For Love Of A Dwarf
by Sweet-Hearted SilverEars
Summary: Thorin, Fili and Kili didn't die in the Hobbit, but lived. Thorin rules over the Lonely Mountain Kingdom, and his Dwarfs all stayed with him. It's many years later and Gloin's only son is returning home safely from the now famous quest with his new Mate. What things will change in Thorin's Dwarven kingdom, and what things don't need to? Warning: MATURE ADULT CONTENT.
1. Chapter 1 Stolen Moments

**This Story Is Dedicated To:**

**Mercedes Naomi Winger (Great (2X) Aunt Sis)**

**February 17, 1924 - Dec 1, 2013**

**R.I.P**

* * *

**It's been two years now since she passed, and I am just now getting to do this dedication.**

**Gosh, I wish that the world was less busy and annoying. Don't you all agree? :)**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 1 Stolen Moments**

_**Making Love**_

Legolas, the Elven Prince of Mirkwood, shuddered and groaned as he thrust into tight, scorching heat. He was tightly clutching at the large body beneath him closer as his passions rose and his movements sped up.

His gleaming, alabaster skinned knees were stained green by the soft, fragrant grass of the secluded grove they had found, as his tights hand been abruptly yanked down around his ankles by his lover the moment that they were alone again. Legolas threw his head back, his slender and bare muscular chest dotted with sweat droplets. His long damp golden hair swirled about his countenance and drew brief attention to his sharply pointed ears before his face twisted with pleasure as he finally found his release.

"_Ahhh_! _Aglar_, _Gimli_!" he cried out as he came, panting slightly as he collapsed atop the firm and hairy, barrel-like naked chest of the dwarf. "_Le melin_, _nin bein harma_!"

After a moment or two, he recovered himself, reaching down for the dwarf's excitement where it lay hard between their bodies, starting to tenderly and lightly caress him. This caused Gimli to quiver noticeably beneath him before Legolas began to stroke the surprisingly long, thick shaft.

Gimli groaned low, the only sound he had made other then when the Elven male had entered him, spilling his warm seed over the silken palm that cradled him so gently. The dwarf sighed heavily, breathing easier when he gained his air back. He then wrapped his large arms around Legolas's bare back and tried to draw him down for a kiss, hurt when the elf again turned his face away to give Gimli his smooth cheek instead.

Legolas was surprised when he was abruptly pushed off of Gimli and onto his bare butt on the sun-warmed grass, blinking up at him in confusion when the stocky dwarf stood and began to reach for his clothes.

"Gimli?" he asked in a soft tone of voice, moving up onto one knee and reaching out for his big right hand. This caused Gimli to turn around so that he could pull his hand closer to hold it flat against his bare chest while gazing up at him with those piercing blue eyes. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"No. Nothing," he grumbled, appearing reluctant to meet the eyes of the Elven Prince. "Why would there be?"

"I am asking you. Please tell me if I have hurt your feelings somehow."

"..Well.."

"Yes?" Legolas prompted gently, his silken thumb stroking lightly over the hairy back of the dwarf's hand.

"Why will you not let me kiss you?"

Gimli watched with narrowed eyes as Legolas blinked several times, clearly surprised by his reply to the elf's query. "..Kiss me?"

"Yes. Why will you not let me?" Gimli repeated gruffly, embarrassed but clearly serious about receiving an answer. "We have been doing this together for months now on this journey, and you still will not let me share your lips."

"This is important to you?"

"Yes. Is it not to you? I thought that you cared for me, at least."

"I do care for you, Gimli, and it is important for us to discuss this, you are right. What exactly do you mean by "at least"? I tell you every time that we are together exactly how much you mean to me."

"Yes, I figured it out. But you always say it in Elvish, Legolas. I can not understand what you are trying to tell me."

"_Oh_, _Gimli_!" Legolas gasped, standing quickly and releasing his hand in order to put his arms around the dwarf. "I am so sorry. I did not even realize.. When I am.. consumed by passion, I revert to my native tongue. It is primitive instinct for me."

"I understand," Gimli reassured him. "I am more hurt by the kissing thing. But would you tell me what you told me, please?"

Gimli looked up when Legolas didn't speak, surprised to see that the Elven male was flushed pink over his fine cheekbones, as well as the bridge of his elegantly formed nose.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Are you.. embarrassed?"

"Perhaps a little, yes," he admitted, lowering his head to rest his chin on the top of Gimli's head against his coarse, dark hair affectionately. "Aglar means glorious, because.. coupling with you is glorious."

"..That is- go on, please," Gimli requested, wanting, nay, needing to know more of how the other man truly felt about him.

"Le Melin means.. I love you, reverentially, or very much."

"You love me, Legolas?"

"Yes, Gimli," He promised him, pulling the dwarf in tighter against his taller form without hesitation.

"That is good, because I love you, too. And the rest?"

Legolas flushed deeper, but he did answer him in a quiet voice. "Nin Bein Harma translates to the common tongue as.. My Beautiful Treasure."

Gimli was the one who blushed this time, his naturally ruddy face turning darker with his pleasure at the last translation. "You think me beautiful? ..But I am a dwarf."

"You _are_ beautiful, Gimli, _because _you are a dwarf. _My dwarf. _I have always had a fascination with your race, it is true, but this is more then that. _You_ are more then that. I truly, deeply, love you."

"If that is true.."

"It _is_ true."

"Then why can I not kiss you?"

"It is not that I do not wish to.. share my lips with you, because I do, very much. But in order to understand this, you must understand something about Elves, Gimli. We are not very.. physical beings. That is, until we find the one that completes us emotionally. I may be old by the standards of the other races, but by my own, I am still very young. Young enough to be considered a child still, or at least, a young adolescent. I have always been somewhat sheltered by my father, and before this quest rarely left Mirkwood. I believe that he suspected that I like men and not women, but I am fairly certain he does not know of my fascination with Dwarves. Before you, I had never even engaged in the physical aspects of a relationship. _You _are the one that I have chosen, Gimli, and my choice is not going to change. I just want some time. To wait until it feels right. I want everything to be perfect for my first kiss. Does that make sense?"

"Yes. It does. How can I make it perfect?"

"You mean how much longer do you have to wait for me to feel ready?"

Gimli shook his head, Legolas's moving with the motion since his chin still lightly rested on the top of Gimli's head. "No. I want you to be ready, because I want you to feel safe with me. How can I make you feel safe?"

"I do feel safe with you. I just need to be.. inspired," Legolas explained, dipping his chin lower to kiss the dwarf's forehead. "We should return to Aragorn soon, so as not to worry him further. This kind of journey always puts people on edge. But we may safely take a little longer alone with each other, I believe. Would you bath with me in the _Nen,_ that water in the pool?"

"You.. Want to take a bath with me?"

"Yes, or perhaps just a swim? The pool will cleanse us of sweat and seed. I love the water. It makes me feel.. happy, peaceful, as do you. It would be the perfect place for kisses. And perhaps.. more?"

"You mean?.." Gimli asked him, looking up in surprise at his subtle indication.

"Yes. I believe I may be ready, Gimli. But.. be gentle all the same, would you? After all I have never.."

"Yes. I know and understand, Legolas. I promise that I will be."

* * *

**_Hith Ninniach_ **

Legolas dove naked into the cool, refreshing water, pushing his long hair back from his face and behind his pointed ears as he surfaced. The expression on his upturned countenance shifted into a beautiful smile as he looked up at Gimli where the dwarf stood naked on the bank of the small, deep pool in their hidden grove.

"You are so _splendarr. _..Beautiful," Gimli told him in a soft, rumbling tone of clear pleasure. "Your hair.. I have never seen such a golden sheen before you. Most Dwarves have dark hair."

"_Alaure_."

"What?"

"_Alaure_. It literally translates to 'Sheen of Gold.' It is what my father used to call me when I was very young," Legolas explained, still smiling as he held out his wet, gleaming arms toward him now in offering. "Join me?"

Gimli nodded, though he looked nervous as he stepped into the water, which was understandable given how bulky some Dwarves were, relief transforming his face as Legolas came to him in the shallower part of the pool and took his hands gently in both of his.

"What should I call you?" Gimli spoke then in his low, rumbling tones.

"You mean as a title of affection?"

"Yes."

"What is a word for lover in your tongue? It is _Melethril_ in my own, with _Meleth_ meaning love."

"Well, you are my lover, but love is more intimate, more.. tender. Some have many lovers, though we have not, but usually only one true love. _Taerin_ means true and deep love in my language. I like it better. What will you call me?"

"_Nin Fea_, Gimli. It means 'my spirit.'"

"_Nin Fea_..," Gimli whispered, his dark eyes gleaming for a moment with sudden moisture. "That is beautiful. Thank you."

"_You_ are beautiful. I really do mean it, Gimli. You are so far inside me now that you _are_ my spirit, my heart. I _will not_ allow anything to separate us. Not now, not ever."

"What about when this journey is over?" Gimli asked him, leading the tall, gorgeous Elven male by the hands closer to the small waterfall that fell into the pool from the smooth rocks above them.

"I do not know. We will go to your halls of stone, I believe. Being my father's son, a Prince of Mirkwood, I can not go home. He would never accept our loving one another. And Imladris and Lothlorien are now closed to me as well. I could never ask Elrond, or Galadriel and Celeborn to give us Sanctuary against what my father's reaction will surely be."

"What reaction, my _Taerin_?" Gimli inquired, instantly concerned for him.

"Banishment from all Realms Elven."

"_Banishment_? Surely not. You are a Prince of the Forest, Legolas."

"I will not be when he disowns me, for I am only Prince because he is my father."

"You will _always_ be my Prince. Are.. Are you sure that I am worth that outcome? The sacrifice is a great one on your behalf."

"I know that, Gimli. I have thought on it much these past months and count it as no sacrifice. I love you. Everything has a price. _You_ are worth that price to me. I could never be truly happy returning home to marry an Elven _Wen_.. maiden I would not even choose myself and could never give my heart to. Not when I have now experienced the wonders of Dwarven love. I would waste away onto death without you in my life and by my side. Please, tell me that you understand?"

"I do understand, Legolas. I feel the same as you."

Legolas sighed in relief, the sound like a soft wind blowing through tree branches, leaning in closer still to Gimli and pressing their foreheads together affectionately. His entrancing eyes firmly locked with the dwarf's as he whispered a phrase with clear meaning for Elves that Gimli was unaware of, "_I choose a mortal life_.."

The wind really did rise then, blowing among the nearby trees and causing the water of the pool to ripple across it's surface as Legolas smiled, his face peaceful and content as he lay back upon the bank near the waterfall.

He was close enough to feel it's refreshing, misty spray upon his face as he drew Gimli down into his arms and against his nakedness.

Gimli was surprised, though pleased, when Legolas moaned as their bodies touched, already panting slightly as he opened his long, slender legs willingly for him.

"_Gimli_.. _Lin Lambe_, _I want it_!"

"What?" he asked in clear confusion.

"..Sorry. I want.. _Kiss me_! _Kiss me_, and I will show you!"

Gimli lowered his head obediently to press their lips together for the first time, finally kissing him and shuddering with shocked pleasure as Legolas twined his arms around his neck and parted his lips to press his slick, hot tongue against Gimli's lips, the contact almost a silent question.

"My tongue?" the dwarf inquired after pulling back reluctantly to look down at the gorgeous Elven male. "You want my tongue?"

"_Aye_, _Lin Lambe_!" Legolas repeated, desperate as he tried to pull him back to his lips. "Give me your tongue, _please_!"

Gimli groaned and lowered his mouth back to his elf's still parted lips, opening his own mouth and pushing his tongue inside. He smiled inwardly when Legolas moaned louder and clutched at his larger body tighter, their tongues entwining together intricately before they had to pull back to take in air.

"_Ahhh_, _Aglar Nar_!" Legolas breathed, his air warming Gimli's lips as he panted, burying the slender fingers of one hand in the dwarf's long dark hair and clutching the thick, wet strands tightly. "_Glorious Fire_! _You fill me with such Glorious Fire_!"

Gimli gasped at his words, feeling Legolas's naked body surge up against his own almost violently as the Elven warrior claimed his mouth again, pressing his lips hard against the dwarf's with clear physical hunger. Gimli reached down between their bodies, his big, rough-skinned right hand grasping Legolas's hard length, causing his slender hips to sharply jerk and his pointed ears to twitch as he spasmed in his grip, already so needy and wanting that he came against Gimli's palm with a strangled shout.

"_G-Gimli_!" he panted, his breathing heavy now as he tilted his head to the side, baring his throat in seductive invitation. "_Ohhh_, _Lin Cam_! Your Hand! _Nin Iaeth_! My neck.. _Please kiss my neck_!"

Gimli surprised himself with the low growl that vibrated deep in his throat, going down deeper still and into his chest as he lowered his face down to press his lips to Legolas's beautiful, silken neck, scattering kisses over the warm, smooth flesh.

"_Nin Estel_, Gimli.." the male elf whispered, gripping his hair tighter still and causing the dwarf to grunt with pleasure in response to the strong fingers tugging on the strands. "You are my hope.." He abruptly went from serious to playful as he actually giggled while Gimli continued to kiss his bared throat gently. "..You sound like a big, sexy bear, and your whiskers tickle. I like it."

"_Is that so_?" Gimli growled again, clearly teasing him before he rasped his warm, wet tongue over Legolas's neck.

Then he purposely sought out the sensitive spot located directly behind his sharply pointed left ear.

"_Ahhh_!" Legolas cried out, the sound piercing, it's notes pleading as they echoed on the air and the water rippled around them with his sudden thrashing movements. He felt him harden once more where his hot length pressed against Gimli's rounded, hairy belly.

"_Gimli_, _please_! ..No more teasing. Take _my body_ and _my love_, _my dwarf_!"

Gimli complied, feeling his desires, both physical and emotional, for the slender elf prince increase. He slicked the thick fingers of his right hand with saliva from his own mouth, pressing first one, then two of the digits into him, careful to go slow and easy, reminded of Legolas's request to be gentle with him.

It was his lover's first time, but even if it had not been.. Well, Gimli knew that he would always be cautious and careful not to hurt the gorgeous Elven beauty that had fallen into his heart while loving him.

"_Gimli_!" Legolas gasped sharply, opening his legs for him wider and panting harder. A soft moan escaped his parted lips when his lover's fingers slid in deeper and began to pump forward and back to ready him further. "_Nin Hir_! _Athan Lor_! _More_, _please_!"

It took a lot of gentle, patient coaxing, but Gimli finally managed to convince Legolas's body to relax enough to take a third finger, continuing to pleasure him for a few more moments before withdrawing them slowly.

He could feel Legolas trembling in anticipation and fear as he took hold of his slender, shapely silken thighs, spreading them as wide as they would go with his hands as he moved his larger body up into the necessary position above him.

The elf's gorgeous eyes were pleading and needy as he reached for him, tilting his golden-haired head back onto the sandy bank in order to angle his lips up for a kiss, clearly craving emotional reassurance that everything would be all right. Gimli lowered his mouth back to his, their tongues entwining once again as he guided the elf's long legs up around his hips and placed himself at Legolas's still-tight entrance, pausing to look into his beautiful eyes.

"_Nin Fea_.." Legolas breathed softly against his mouth, pulling him closer tightly. "_Be inside me_, _Gimli_. _Possess me_!"

The dwarf shuddered hard, kissing him again roughly as he slowly began to push into him, drawing a shrill cry of pleasured-pain from Legolas's throat as he threw his head back upon the sand once more, his strong fingers moving to clutch at Gimli's bare, muscular back with a soft hissing sound.

"Are you all right, _Taerin_?"

"Yes. Do not stop, Gimli. Please.. _All the way in me_. _I need you_!"

He nodded, pushing deeper as his warm, wet tongue slipped past his lover's lips again, claiming Legolas mouth as his own as he also laid further claim by fully taking his virginity. Gimli stopped once he was all the way inside him, letting him adjust as he pressed his lips everywhere he could reach now, scattering tender kisses over Legolas's face, neck, and teasing his pointed ears with his warm tongue as well. When he moved down to his bare, gleaming chest, Legolas began to shake beneath him, trembling harder as his lips got closer to his stiff, rosy nipples, so Gimli took the right one into his hot mouth, beginning to suckle it gently. The Elven Prince jerked and cried out with clear pleasure, arching his back to press eagerly against his mouth, causing Gimli to suck harder on the sweet, beaded nub of tender, obviously sensitive flesh.

"_Gimli_! _Meleth Gul_!" Legolas whispered breathlessly, the fingers of both of his hands drawn irresistibly back to the dwarf's coarse, reddish-brown hair as his slender, graceful body was wracked by repeated hard shudders of helpless desire. "_Ahhh_, _yes_! Suck harder, _lick me_!"

Gimli groaned loudly, sucking hard before releasing the tight nipple from his mouth reluctantly so that he could begin to lap at it with his big, slick tongue. He craved the soft cries and whimpering that he coaxed from his Elven lover's throat and lips more then any jewel or golden treasure. He switched to the other nipple then as he began to thrust his broad, thickly-muscled hips, moving deeper inside him, then shallower, then deep again as he alternately licked and sucked on Legolas's warm, silken nipple as his own release became imminent, impulsively scraping his teeth over the tight bud with conscious gentleness.

The gorgeous male convulsed under him, his long, beautiful golden hair dragging over and through the damp, fine white sand in intricate swirling patterns as his head thrashed back and forth upon the bank of the pool while a sharp scream escaped him as he came instantly.

The completely smitten dwarf bellowed loud enough to wake the dead as he came in reaction to the other male's flesh squeezing and rippling along his hard length while Legolas found release, causing Gimli to spend his essence deeply within his Prince of Mirkwood.

Legolas shuddered soundlessly when Gimli slipped out of his still-humming body, but he did not let him go, pulling on Gimli's hair again to tug his head down closer, his hands moving to clutch at his broad shoulders tightly as he took his mouth in an eager, loving kiss.

"_Nin Meleth_.." Legolas said fiercely when he ended the kiss after several moments had slipped away with their mutual emotional pleasure, their eyes meeting with tenderness as they both panted softly. "_I love you_, _Gimli_. _Always_."

"Always is a long time, coming from an elf," Gimli tried to tease his lover, smiling slightly.

But Legolas would have none of it. "_I will love you always_, _my Dwarf_," he insisted, kissing him once more, the contact of the claiming rough and demanding before he pulled back to continue firmly, "_Get used to it_."

"I would love nothing more, my elf."

The pair of lovers smiled at each other, turning their eyes toward the small waterfall, surprised to see a dazzling array of colors hovering in a glittering display in front of the gleaming white-blue water. It extended down to the surface of the pool in a way that made it appear as though it actually entered the water.

"_Hith Ninniach_.." Legolas whispered in a soft, reverent tone. "It is a misty rainbow, Gimli. Our union is blessed."

They cleaned and refreshed themselves in the water, drying each other off thoroughly before dressing hurriedly, knowing that Aragorn would be missing them as it would soon be dark.

"Gimli.." Legolas asked as they walked close together. "When we get back to the camp, would you please brush out my hair for me?"

Gimli blinked; confused at first, but then he realized what the elf wasn't saying.

He knew that Legolas was perfectly capable of brushing his own hair, as he'd watched him do it many times on this journey from where he'd sat across the fire from him.

So when Legolas asked Gimli if he would brush his hair, what he meant was, was Gimli ready for their companion to discover just how deep their relationship really went?

"As you wish, _Taerin_."

**Elvish To English Translations:**

**Aglar: Glorious **

**Le Melin: I love you. Reverentially, or very much**

**Nin Bein Harma: My Beautiful Treasure**

**Nen: Water **

**Alaure: Sheen Of Gold**

**Melethril: Lover**

**Meleth: Love**

**Nin Fea: My Spirit**

**Imladris: Rivendell **

**Lothlorien: The Golden Wood**

**Wen: Maiden**

**Lin Lambe: Your Tongue**

**Aglar Nar: Glorious Fire **

**Lin Cam: Your Hand**

**Nin Iaeth: My Neck**

**Nin Estel: My Hope**

**Nin Hir: My Lord**

**Athan Lor: Beyond Dream**

**Meleth Gul: Love Magic**

**Nin Meleth: My Love**

**Hith Ninniach: Misty Rainbow**

**Dwarvish To English Translations:**

**Splendarr: Beautiful **

**Taerin: True And Deep Love  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Love Realized In Darkness

**Chapter 2 Love Realized In Darkness Is Forged With An Unbreakable Strength**

_**As You Wish**_

Legolas sat down on the dry ground near a log close to the warming fire, wincing a little as the motion agitated his sore places after their pleasurable intimacy at the pool. He was smiling visibly in the firelight as Gimli sat down on the wide log behind him with his strong and thick thighs on either side of his elf's slim shoulders. He was vaguely aware of the dark eyes of Aragorn. Their friend watched them together across the dancing flames as he handed Gimli his small silver comb that had come all the way from Mirkwood with him, but it did not truly matter.

It all faded away as the dwarf leaned in closer to press his warm lips to the left side of his silken neck with obvious tenderness. This caused Legolas's long golden lashes to flutter as his eyes slid closed and he sighed softly with pleasure as he was instantly reminded of the wicked, delightful things that they had done together not too long earlier.

"_Gimli_.." he murmured softly, smiling again with still closed eyes as his lover and friend began to gently brush the tangles and knots from his long and silky hair with the comb. "Thank you, _Nin Fea_."

Legolas opened his eyes just in time to see Aragorn watchful eyes widen into a look of shock as he stared over at them, since their ranger friend was just close enough to hear what he had called the dwarf.

"It is my privilege, _Taerin_," Gimli rumbled, one hand combing out Legolas's shining golden strands while the fingers of his other hand touched and caressed them with clear emotional love and physical longing. "Lean your head forward a bit?"

"Yes," he agreed quietly, tilting his head forward so that his chin touched his upper chest, allowing Gimli to reach the ends of his long hair so that he could brush out the last of the tangles carefully.

Then he handed the intricately made silver comb back to Legolas, watching the Elven prince put it away again inside his tunic. Gimli then placed a warm, gentle hand on the back of his bare neck, slipping his fingers beneath the soft golden hair lightly. The dwarf felt him jump at the unexpected touch, but he did not protest the further intimacy, only turning his head to look back at Gimli with his deep blue eyes inquiringly.

Those eyes widened visibly as Gimli leaned his face in closer to his, unsure if what he clearly intended was a good idea or not. But he did not wish to hurt his lover's feelings either, so he held himself still while Gimli's lips descended to his, accepting his kiss with another quiet sigh of happiness as their tongues met again in intimate greeting.

Aragorn seemed to be too stunned by their interactions to approach them like usual. Legolas reluctantly ended the kiss to stand and lay out their sleeping blankets, gesturing with another beautiful smile for Gimli to bed down directly in front of him so that they could hold each other through the night like they had not been free to do yet.

* * *

_**Romance**_

The next morning, about three hours after they had begun to travel on again, Aragorn finally approached Legolas when Gimli had gone off to take care of his bodily needs, leaving him alone for the first time since last night.

"..So," the human male began somewhat awkwardly, warning Legolas what question was most likely coming his way. "How long has this.." He trailed off, obviously unsure what to refer to it as.

"Romance, Aragorn," Legolas stated, helping his long time friend past the awkwardness with a gentle tone of voice and a brief touch to Aragorn's right forearm. "I love him, and he me. As for how long.. Since the journey through Moria. You know that I do not appreciate the qualities of such unnatural, all-consuming darkness. He did not mock me for it, but comforted me.."

* * *

_**The Journey through Moria**_

Gimli the Dwarf was surprised when he felt the elf shift closer to him in the long dark. The Fellowship had all been walking for some miles behind Gandalf and his wooden staff that managed to at least partially light up the deep darkness. He nearly dropped his axe in reaction when he felt slender, silky and delicate-feeling fingers reach for his free hand in the dark and close around the dwarf's thick fingers with surprising strength.

"_What are you doing_, _elf_?" he growled, tempted to roughly shake off the intimate touch.

"I apologize, Gimli," he whispered in reply, clearly not wishing to draw the attention of the company to their interaction. "We Elves are taught from childhood that it is not polite to touch another, invade another creature's personal space without first obtaining their permission, but.. the darkness invades mine, and I find that I can endure it alone no longer.."

It was only then that Gimli noticed that the smaller, soft-skinned hand trembled within his own larger one, bewildered when he felt a rush of some hot emotion fill his barrel-like, hairy chest at the thought that the elf had sought him out for comfort above all the others, if for an unknown reason.

"Aye, well.. Do not think on it then, elf," he said gruffly, grateful that the aforementioned darkness concealed the strange, sudden burning flush in his ruddy cheeks. "Think on something that you find pleasant, and the darkness with fade from your thoughts."

He at first felt the elf's hand stiffen in reflex at his advice, but then it relaxed again in his. After a moment or two, the trembling stopped, and a soft, obviously unconscious moan met his ears.

"Ermm, well.. Perhaps that was a little _too_ personal, elf, but it worked. What did you think of?"

"I- I am sorry," he stammered, coming back to himself suddenly, clearly embarrassed and mortified once he realized the sound he had emitted. "I should not have.."

He attempted to pull away then as this became too personal for ease, but Gimli held fast to his silky hand, not allowing for retreat from him now.

"Speak, please," the dwarf requested of him. "Tell me of your thoughts just now. They must have been very pleasant."

"_Oh_, _yes_.." he breathed in a soft, feathery voice without realizing it, his fingers trembling within his now for a far different reason. "I thought of.. No, I can not speak it."

"What? Some elf woman at home who will not appreciate a bit of man-talk about her delights?"

"Nay. No, there is no Elven lady. Not for lack of trying by my father, though. He wishes for grand-Elflings somewhat desperately, I believe. I have not much interest, and he despairs over it. He let me go on this one last journey, but upon my return, I am aware that he wishes me to settle down and marry a lady of his choosing."

"I see. Then what did you think of?"

"I thought of.."

"Yes?" Gimli asked somewhat impatiently, though he did not allow the emotion to enter his low voice.

"Your hands," Legolas confessed with clear nerves, briefly biting his own lower lip, though it went unseen by Gimli because of the lack of any significant light. "What?" he asked for clarification, blinking in the surrounding darkness rapidly.

"I thought of your hands on me, Gimli. In my hair. Touching my back. My shoulders. Of your lips on mine. This is my true longing. Please do not misunderstand me. I am normally not at all this forward in my speech. Elves, as I am sure you know, are usually quite reserved. Others even consider us to be cold and unfeeling. But it is more that we feel so much that we must retreat into ourselves for our own protection. But I find that I must speak of this, because my passion, my.. _longing_ for you overwhelms me. If such speech offends you, then I do apologize. But my heart _must_ reveal and let it's deepest secrets be known, or shrivel in my breast and emotionally die. I hope you can at least understand my feelings, if not return them. Though, I long and hope for this as well."

* * *

_**Safe**_

The next night when they stopped for rest, they were beginning to get much too close to the enemy's land for Legolas and Gimli to go off for some alone time, so they stayed together by the small fire that they'd all helped to build. Aragorn sat on a log across the warm, crackling flames from them, smoking his pipe. Small puffs of smoke rose into the cool night air above him as his dark eyes watched them curiously while Legolas spread out one of their pair of blankets in front of a second log.

Legolas then sat down on the ground on one of the blankets with his back against the bark, draping the second, bigger blanket around them both when Gimli sat down on the log to his lover's left. His elf then leaned against his large and muscular right thigh, closing his gorgeous blue eyes as he lay his head down there instinctively. Legolas smiled, his expression turning even more peaceful as Gimli's right hand rose to stroke his long golden hair tenderly, the strands shining beautifully in the light from the fire.

"_Gimli_.." he sighed contentedly, shifting his body closer to the Dwarf's and pressing himself more firmly against the side of his big leg. "_I love you_."

"As I love you, Legolas," Gimli replied in his low, gruff voice. "Rest. You are safe here with me. Always."

* * *

**Time Skip – After Sauron Is Defeated**

**_The Letters – Going Home_**

After Sauron was defeated, and before Aragorn's wedding to Arwen, Legolas sat down and, with Gimli standing at his side with his big hand on his left shoulder for emotional support, he wrote a letter to his father and king, Thranduil, informing him that he would not be returning and why. He sent it out of courtesy, and of what love still remained in his heart for a man and father who he knew would soon reject him for his preferences, informing him that he was going with his love, to dwell among his chosen mate's people, the Dwarves.

After the wedding they bid Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin farewell in eternal friendship and love before departing for Gimli's cavernous realm together.

Gimli had also sent a letter ahead to inform of his coming arrival home, so that when they reached the gates of the Misty Mountain, King Thorin's halls of stone, they were expected.

Gimli's father, Gloin, was there to greet them; though he seemed very surprised that the lover his son has spoken of in his letter was an elf. He nonetheless embraced his son, and it was obvious to Legolas that the two were very close, pulling him close for a moment before stepping back to study him.

"Gimli, my lad!" Gloin greeted him enthusiastically, clearly very pleased by his son's return. "I am glad that you are home! Home and safe." His eyes glanced toward the beautiful Elven male, then back to Gimli quickly. "Come. Let us return to our caves where we can talk in privacy."

* * *

_**Acceptance**_

Gimli had politely seated Legolas in a heavy, dark wood chair thoughtfully before taking up position behind the chair with his big, thick-fingered hands resting on his Elven mate's slender shoulders comfortingly. He knew that he was nervous about being accepted by Gimli's family, as they had spoken of it on the journey home.

"Gimli, my son," Gloin spoke, his voice concerned and surprise still on his bearded face. "Is this truly the path that you have chosen for your life? Do not misunderstand me, please. I am not against the Elven race. But there are some here who are so, King Thorin included. Though, he has grown more tolerant since his nephew's choice of mate. I just want to be sure that you are making the right choice for you."

"I thank you for your concern for me, my father," Gimli said, his hands and fingers visibly squeezing Legolas's suddenly tense shoulders reassuringly, instantly causing him to relax into his touch. "But the path of my boots is set. I love him, and he loves me. He is my mate. My _Taerin_. It was always Fated that we should come together. I would seek your blessing over us, father."

"You have it," Gloin agreed, inclining his head toward them. "If all that you have told me is true, then how could I deny you your happiness? Will you continue to stay here, or will you relocate to a cave of your own now that you are to be wed?"

"We have not discussed it, but Legolas prefers his privacy, so I believe-"

"We should stay with your father, Nin Fea," Legolas interrupted him, though he did it in a gentle voice. He then turned his head slightly to the side to look back at Gimli with an open, soft-eyed smile. "At least for now. It is true that elves value our privacy, so we will have to work through that. But I also want to get to know your father. And, having just arrived home, we will need our allies, for support. And he is family, Gimli, if he will have us."

"Of course I will have you," Gloin replied, his expression honest and clearly pleased by this development. "I have missed my boy, and I wish to get to know the _Taerin _of my son."

* * *

_**Renovations – Dwarven Market**_

The majority of the morning the next day was spent working in Gimli's chambers to enlarge the room and bed to accommodate two, as well as to raise the height of the ceiling due to Legolas's taller form.

After that Gimli decided to take Legolas out to the Dwarven Markets to see the city's offerings of beauty. Gloin accompanied them, wanting to spend time with his son and his soon-to-be son-in-law, as well as for added Dwarf muscle, just in case of any unlikely confrontation with others of their kind.

The group of three wandered through the street market together, walking the stone paths that weaved among numerous stalls containing hundreds, if not thousands, of different merchandise items for sale.

Gloin was surprised at Legolas's enthusiasm for the market sale, but Gimli just smiled with clear fondness and amusement in reaction to his lover's glowing face. Both of them followed close behind him when the blonde-haired elf veered off the wide path of light grey stone abruptly, going to a stall on the right side of the path where something had caught his sharp Elven eyes.

The old male dwarf running the stall had a long black beard that draped to his knees, and his dark-blue eyes went wide and round with shock above his full cheeks at the sight of the slender, fair-haired elf staring at his wares with rapt attention.

Particularity at a double-banded, silver bracelet with a flattened hinge on the bottom between the two slender bands and two different-sized, beautiful mithril stones that had been expertly cut by Dwarf hands to resemble jagged, shining peaks on the tops, and a multi-plated, black-metal cuff bracelet that stretched to fit over the hand with small square settings welded to each plate and set with dark blue, faceted sapphires.

"These are very beautiful," Legolas stated, looking up at the Dwarven vendor now with a shining smile. "Did you make them yourself?"

"Yes. I did."

"You are very talented."

"Thank you."

"How much would they cost?"

"You- You wish to buy them?" the vendor asked, his eyes widening further at the elf's inquiry. "Both of them?"

"Yes, please. I like them, very much."

The old dwarf named a hefty sum, but no more then the bracelets were worth considering the cost of his expensive materials and the no doubt substantial amount of time put into their creation. Legolas was about to reach into his money pouch, which was securely fastened at his waist when Gloin stepped forward and plunked down a large bag of Dwarven coin on the merchant's counter.

"Oh, Gloin, you-" Legolas began in protest, quieting when his lover's father lifted up a large hand to silence him.

"You will let me, Legolas," he said gruffly, standing firm as he looked up at him. "Consider them my wedding gift to you. You have given up much for love of my son, and it is plain to see that you make each other very happy. It is for you, and later, after you are a bit more settled in, I will throw a feast and invite our extended family, if you are agreeable?"

"I would like that."

The Dwarven merchant had taken the bag of money and was about to hand over the bracelets when Gloin spoke, and his blue eyes widened further still impossibly. Legolas turned back to the Dwarf and reached for the bracelets with a grateful smile, placing the white-stoned one on his left wrist and the black-metal cuff on his right wrist carefully.

"You- You have come to stay here? Forever?" the Dwarf asked him curiously.

"Yes. I have. I have always been fascinated with Dwarves, for my whole life nearly. I do not hold with the old prejudices against Dwarves, but find them an utterly fascinating and noble race equal to my own. Considering that, is it really so impossible that I could learn to love one in a more intimate way as well? Gimli is a very strong, wonderful lover, and I could not have hoped for better. He is everything that I have ever needed or wanted, and no Elven maid, or warrior, could have ever filled the void that was in my heart the way that he does."

After that the three of them continued to explore the market before they had a quick, though fully satisfactory dinner at a restaurant with outdoor seating at simple round tables and chairs made of heavy dark wood on a small stone patio before returning home to retire for the night.

**Elvish To English Translations:**

**Nin Fea: My Spirit**

**Dwarvish To English Translations:**

**Taerin: True And Deep Love**


	3. Chapter 3 Taerin

**Chapter 3 Taerin**

**_Love Me – Touch Me_ **

Gimli sat on their bed, naked and watching him with a fond smile as Legolas undressed, removing his clothing and weapons, setting them aside before undoing his braids and fully letting his long hair down, the golden strands gleaming in the light from Gimli's small blue-crystal lamp on the stand near the bed.

The Elven Prince's bare, pale skin shone as well, enticing Gimli to reach out and touch with the glorious sight of his Mate's bare flesh stripped of everything but the wedding gifts from Gloin, as Legolas did not wish to remove them. Legolas turned to face him then, and Gimli opened his arms toward him.

Legolas came willingly into his dwarf's embrace; his slender body shuddering with physical pleasure as Gimli's thick, muscular arms surrounded and took hold of his slim waist. His bearded face then pressed against his bare skin, bristly red hair scraping over his already-beaded, elegant pink nipples.

"_Oh_, _Gimli_.." Legolas sighed, relaxing against his larger body, angling his upper half to press his chest closer to him helplessly. ".._Please_."

"Yes, _Taerin_?" the Dwarf rumbled, making his male Elven beauty quiver in his arms delightfully. "What do you wish of me?"

"_Touch me_.. Place your hands upon me, _Nin Fea_! _Your mouth_.. upon my nipples.."

Legolas gasped suddenly and his trembling was renewed when Gimli's large, hot skinned palms covered the Elf's plump, tight backside and squeezed.

The Dwarf's warm, saliva-wet lips closed over Legolas's right nipple, causing him to sharply arch his back with a low and helpless moan of sweet agony when Gimli began to suckle at the blood-flushed, peaked flesh roughly, as he knew by now that his Elven lover would appreciate such.

"_G-Gimli_! _Oh yes_!" Legolas cried out, his hands flying up to bury themselves in his dark, coarse strands of hair. His fingers tangled there, tugging roughly without realizing it as he quickly became lost in his passion. "_Nughh_, _ohhh_, _harder_, _yes_!"

Gimli growled low against Legolas's chest in reaction to his plea, his big hands gripping his taunt buttocks tighter then as he abruptly tugged Legolas down onto the bed that they would now always share on his back. He kept tight hold of his chosen mate's soft backside with his fingers as his mouth moved now to suckle hard at the Elf's other nipple.

"_Ahhhh_! _Aglar_, _Gimli_!" Legolas cried again sharply, arching up toward his hot mouth automatically.

Legolas shuddered hard as he reached down to take firm hold of his own long and shapely legs below the knees, pulling them both up and back and then spreading them wide beneath Gimli. The move exposed his most intimate place to the Dwarf, and clearly intense tremors were running through his naked form and making his deep need for him clearly known to his bedmate.

"…_Please_.. _Love me_, _Gimli_, _love me_!"

Gimli grabbed for the oil on the table near the lamp, fumbling slightly in his haste, responding with a low grumble of annoyance before he got the bottle open and his thick, hard cock coated with the gleaming liquid and pressed against Legolas's clenching, clearly hungry pink opening.

He began to push inside the willing form of his lover without hesitation, going deep quickly since his Elf's body was so used to him now that hurting him this way was near to impossible.

Legolas kept hold of his own legs to keep them spread and open, his golden-haired head thrashing on the pillows as he moaned low and long as Gimli's hot cock found it's target, thrusting back into it's home, into his aching and desperate body hard and fast.

"_Gimli_, _yes_, _oh yes_!" Legolas cried out his passion. "_Do not stop_, _Nin Fea_!"

"_Never_, _Taerin_! _Never_!" Gimli groaned again, thrusting faster then into him.

Their pleasure increased rapidly, Legolas clinging tightly to Gimli and moaning loudly as he spilled his seed over his own belly. His beautiful naked body was quivering with aftershocks of joy and his parted lips were trembling as he stared soundlessly and with wide eyes up at Gimli as the Dwarf released his near-scalding essence deep within him.

Gimli rolled onto his right side as he slipped out of Legolas, wanting Legolas to be on the side of the bed against the wall for safety, just in case, though he would never admit it to his lover. The Dwarf drew his Elf into his arms after pulling the blankets up to cover their nakedness.

"Thank you, Gimli.." Legolas sighed, moving onto his left side to face him and laying his head against his broad, hairy chest after tenderly kissing his lips, closing his eyes contentedly. "_I love you_. There is nowhere else that I would rather be then with you. Feeling you inside me. ..A part of me."

"I know, Legolas," Gimli said gruffly in reply, looking down at Legolas with slightly red cheeks as he opened his own eyes. "I feel the same. And I love giving you what you need, you know that I do. But.. could we maybe trade places next time? I.. I miss having _you_ inside _me_, _Taerin_.."

"_Oh_, _Gimli_!" Legolas gasped, lifting himself up partway off the bed with wide eyes, clutching their blankets against his bare chest with his right hand while his left moved to cover Gimli's muscular right shoulder gently. "_Nin Fea_, I- Why did you not say so? I am _sorry_. _So sorry_. I should have realized.. That was how our physical relationship began after all. I never should have assumed what you preferred without asking you. Tomorrow night I will make love to you. I promise."

"It is fine, Legolas. You are right. I should have told you. I was embarrassed. But I shall be eagerly awaiting tomorrow night."

"You never have to be embarrassed to ask me for anything. I am not to ask you for what I want, or need."

"I will remember that, _Taerin_."

Legolas smiled, lowering himself back down and snuggling into his Dwarf's strong arms, the mated pair falling asleep while curled intimately together in their newly rebuilt bed within their enlarged, though still small, cavern room.

* * *

_**Overcoming Prejudice**_

"Legolas," Gimli spoke the next morning as they rose together and began to dress for the day amidst soft looks and gentle touches. "I meant to ask you last night.."

"Yes, _Nin Fea_?" the Elven male turned to ask him with a smile. His chest was bare and gleaming enticingly in the low light from Gimli's new glimmering crystal, white-rock lamps.

"Why did you say what you did about us to the merchant?"

"Because it was necessary," Legolas said simply, drawing his shirt over his head now, followed by his light, leather elf-made armor. "I do not like to spread my personal life about everywhere, but if I am to begin to combat the still-roaring prejudices, on both sides, then I must start somewhere by sharing my past experiences and my hopes for the future. My hopes for the future, _our future_, are full of light. I have never been happier in all my long years in this world then I am right now, here in this moment with you, Gimli. And I will not allow anyone, not my father, not my family, not even your King Thorin, to stand in the way of that happiness with you."

"_Taerin_.." Gimli said gruffly, a wide grin causing his lips to twitch as he reached for Legolas, reeling the Elf into his big, sheltering arms for a warm, affectionate kiss.

Legolas sighed into Gimli's mouth, melting against him as his arms came up around the Dwarf's shoulders, their tongues entwining together in each other's mouths intricately. Both of them were considering re-stripping and climbing back into their bed when a firm knock came at the door, sadly interrupting their kiss.

"Gimli? Legolas?" Gloin called to them through the stone, his voice deep and still hoarse with sleep as well. "I hate to bother you both when you have not yet come out this morning, but.. Well, you see, Thorin is here."

"..The King?" Legolas inquired in surprise, his blue eyes glancing into his Dwarven lover's, panting softly after they pulled back from their kiss reluctantly.

"Yes, my Elven son. It is apparent that word of your arrival and presence in our home has spread through the city even to the ear of our King."

"I see. Yes, Gloin. We will be right out."

"Of course. I will be in the entertaining room."

The pair heard the familiar thump, thump, thump of Gloin's boots as he headed back down the hall, both of them smiling at the same time, realizing that they had been so consumed within their kiss neither of them had noticed his arrival outside their door.

* * *

_**Thorin, King Under The Mountain**_

Legolas and Gimli exited their room, their hands coming together, fingers automatically linking as they walked down the stone hallway to enter the wide, rough-hewn doorway that led into Gloin's entertaining room.

Gloin stood near a Dwarf that Legolas had not seen in many years, since the foolish Battle for the White Gems that his father had initiated many years before after the Reclaiming of Lonely Mountain by the Dwarves.

The two were talking in low tones, but there was sudden silence when they entered, both Dwarfs turning to look at the unlikely pair of lovers.

All three of the Dwarves were clearly stunned when Legolas released Gimli's hand from his to cross the room, going to one knee in front of Thorin's chair. The Elf bowed his gleaming golden-haired head and closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to the rough-skinned palm of Thorin's already upraised right hand before lifting his head to look up at him through sapphire blue eyes fringed with long golden lashes. "King Thorin, I am most pleased to finally meet you."

"I- That is, um.." floundered the shocked Dwarf, Thorin blinking as he realized that the Elf had yet to remove his lips from his hand. "Who are you?"

"Legolas, Crown Prince of Mirkwood. Son of Thranduil, King of Mirkwood."

"An Elven prince in my mountain?" King Thorin rumbled, his expression turning thoughtful then. "This is indeed a strange day. Tell me, does your father know that you are here?"

"Yes," Legolas assured him. "I sent a letter off to him. I knew that if I returned to Mirkwood, that he would never allow me to leave again. He would have forced me to marry a suitable Elven _Wen_, Maiden, and give him grand Elflings. I could not allow that. I _must_ be with Gimli. I love him, you see. More then anything. More then my race, my childhood home, my father.. More then even myself. He is the only being that I care about this strongly."

"_Legolas_.." Gimli gasped, his voice low as he spoke and his cheeks flushing ruby red at his Elven lover's heartfelt words.

"High praise from an Elf to a Dwarf," Thorin said mildly, though it was also clear that his sweet words had touched the Dwarven king.

"He deserves all that and more," Legolas replied firmly, finally rising, his lips leaving Thorin's palm as he returned to Gimli's side. He faced his Dwarf, reaching out for both of his hands with both of his, gazing down into Gimli's eyes as his slender fingers clasped and clung to his thicker digits tightly, determinedly. "I have been waiting for him for centuries. Long, achingly lonely centuries. But I never feel alone any longer, and I am _so grateful_ to him for not rejecting me that day in Moria."

"_You have been to Moria_?" Thorin spoke up then, his tone sharp with his uncharacteristic curiosity. "What was it like?"

"Dangerous," Legolas replied, glancing over at Thorin while continuing to hold onto his Dwarven lover's big hands. "But beautiful, if you can look past the near-suffocating darkness of it. As an Elf more used to woods and fields, it was difficult for me. I would not have made it through if it had not been for his hand holding mine in that long darkness. As beautiful as it was, I am certain that I could not convince myself to ever again enter those gates."

* * *

_**Ada**_

To the surprise of all three of them Thorin stayed for the breakfast that Gloin had already begun to cook for them before his arrival.

The four of them were soon talking and laughing together, genuinely enjoying each other's company for an hour or so before he finally had to leave in order to take care of his Kingly duties for the day.

"Well," Gloin spoke up, blowing out a hard breath before continuing his thought. "What will you do the rest of this day, my sons?"

"I thought I would take Legolas out," Gimli replied to his father. "Show him the sights. Maybe the outer reaches. You are welcome to come along if you would like."

"The outer reaches, lad? Nay. Such a distance is hard on an old Dwarf. And.. Well, I did not want to worry you, Gimli, but my heart has been giving me some trouble lately after exertions. It began while you were away."

"_What_? Father, you should have said something!" Gimli chastised him, concern wrinkling up his hairy face. "Are you alright?"

"Calm, son. I will be," Gloin assured him, placing a big hand on his arm briefly. "I just need rest. Please, go out and enjoy yourselves. Do not worry about me. I think I will go back to my bed for a while."

"Alright," Gimli agreed, returning the arm touch before standing, drawing his Elven lover up with him by the hand gently.

"As you wish, Gloin," Legolas murmured, leaning in close to him briefly to press his lips to the older Dwarf's forehead tenderly. "Take care, _Ada_. We will return."

Gloin flushed in reaction to the kiss, looking embarrassed as he motioned them both out the door, his low voice brisk with his emotional discomfort in the face of the ethereal beauty and kindness of his son's chosen mate.

"Away with you now, lads. Leave an old Dwarf in peace for a while."

**Elvish To English Translations:**

**Nin Fea: My Spirit**

**Aglar: Glorious**

**Ada: Father **

**Dwarvish To English Translations:**

**Taerin: True And Deep Love  
**


	4. Chapter 4 Healing Old Wounds

**Chapter 4 Healing Old Wounds**

_**The Outer Reaches**_

Legolas and Gimli walked together hand in hand through a large field of blue flowers in the outer reaches beneath the Misty Mountain.

"How do the flowers grow, _Nin Fea_?" Legolas asked him quietly while gazing down into his lover's eyes with wide-eyed curiosity. "Beneath all this stone?"

"King Thorin ordered long ago that holes be hewn through the rock above this expanse for sunlight to enter," Gimli explained with a return smile up at him. "Because they are so high up, they were hewn from the outside, and so present no security risk. Then he had much dirt brought here to create ground over the stone deep enough for the flowers to grow before planting many seeds here. The Field of Blue has become known throughout all the Dwarven kingdoms. Many travel here to see it alone, though our markets are a large draw as well."

"That is admirable of him," Legolas breathed, squeezing Gimli's hand with his tightly. "It is beautiful. I am grateful I need not leave all nature behind."

Gimli nodded in agreement, his strong fingers squeezing back gently. "I am glad that it pleases you, _Taerin_. To have to give up all else you love for me is a high price."

"But one that I willingly paid, _Nin Meleth_," Legolas replied firmly while gazing steadily into his eyes. "For I love you so. With all my heart and soul. _Nin Fea_, _Gimli_."

They smiled at each other, Legolas lowering his golden-haired head to tenderly kiss the lips of his dwarf, humming softly in clear pleasure at the contrast of rough and soft between their mouths, their tongues entwining briefly.

"_Legolas_?!"

Legolas blinked at the call of his name that was distinctly not from Gimli, pulling slowly back from the kiss with reluctance.

He turned his head toward the direction the voice had come from, his blue eyes widening rapidly, visibly shocked to see another, though distinctly feminine elf standing a short distance away from them in the field of blue flowers.

Her hair was the same length as his, but a rich, gleaming auburn rather then gold, and her eyes were hazel in color.

Behind her stood a handsome black-haired and bearded dwarf, as well as another with reddish brown hair, their features and bearing bringing Thorin to his mind. There were also two young children that showed distinct characteristics from both races.

"_Tauriel_?" Legolas gasped, entwining his fingers with Gimli's, drawing the dwarf with him by his right hand to stand before her with still-wide blue eyes. "_Tauriel_, you- you disappeared that day after the battle. ..I never thought to find you here."

"I never thought to see you again," Tauriel spoke softly, gesturing with her hand toward the four behind her. "You remember Fili and Kili. Kili is my husband now. These are our children."

"Yes. I remember," he replied, glancing briefly at the dwarf by his side then back to her. "I am pleased for you, Tauriel. This is Gimli, son of Gloin. He is my husband, my special someone. _Nin Fea_."

"I- I see. I was not aware that you held a fondness for Dwarves in your heart as well."

It is, unfortunately, a thing best not revealed to other Elves under ordinary circumstances. More so in my case, being the only prince and heir. But I am most grateful to now be free of that draining stricture and able to express my admiration of Dwarves. And able to express my love for Gimli in all ways. It has been long since I have felt so happy and at peace."

"I am pleased for you, Legolas," Tauriel said with a smile, though her eyes were concerned for him. "What will you do if your Ada tries to reclaim you from here? I assume that he knows where you have gone?"

"Yes. He is aware. I sent him a letter revealing all before we began the journey here. Even if he were to attempt it, it is far too late for that. The life of the Eldar flows no longer through my veins."

"You- You mean you gave up..?"

"Yes, Tauriel. The unending life of the Elves is gone from me. Did you not also make the same choice for your Dwarven love? You feel as different to me now as I must to you."

"I did, yes. I would not be without Kili for any longer then fate decrees."

"Yes. That is how I feel also. Your children are beautiful, Tauriel. You have been blessed."

"Thank you, Legolas."

The strange group spent most of the day in each other's company. Going to the Dwarven markets and even to a restaurant together for dinner before Legolas and Gimli headed home to Gloin.

* * *

_**A Child**_

Later that night, after they, mostly Gimli, had told Gloin about their strange day, he lay holding Legolas in his arms, the elf's beautiful, smooth skinned back firmly pressed to his hairy chest. He was silent, unnaturally still in his embrace, and Gimli could feel the anguish pouring from his Elf's body, from his soul.

"_Taerin_.." he rumbled softly in his ear, one large hand stroking tenderly over his long and gleaming golden hair. "I can tell there is something wrong. Please, Legolas. Tell me why you are hurting."

"I- I am sorry, Gimli.." Legolas whispered, reaching back for his Dwarf's free hand and holding onto it tightly with his fingers. "I know that you want me to love you tonight, but I do not know if I can.. I just- Seeing Tauriel today.. her children.. Of course I am happy for her, and I accepted a long time ago that I would never have them because I knew that I love men. But that does not make it any less painful."

"_Oh_, _Legolas_," Gimli blinked rapidly in surprise, his tone of voice low and soothing as the hand in his hair moved downward to rub gently over his bare back. "I did not know you wanted that. I know that we can not have our own biological child, but we could always adopt one together someday, right?"

He heard Legolas gasp softly in response to his question, his Elf rolling to face him with wide blue eyes filled with hope as he looked over at Gimli.

"Do you mean that, Gimli? Truly?"

"Of course I do, Legolas. Even if I had never thought to have children someday, which I have, you are my _Taerin_. I want you to be happy here with me."

"I am, _Nin Fea_," Legolas said firmly, his eyes flashing fiercely as he looked into his Dwarf's eyes. "I truly am. I love you more then anything. More then myself. You truly would not mind having a child around someday?"

"I would not mind, my pretty Elf," he replied gruffly, smiling at him before pressing his lips to his for a brief moment. "And I am sure my father would enjoy a grandchild as well."

"_Oh_, _Gloin_! I did not even think.. of course he would want a grandchild to love."

"Yes, Legolas, my sweet hearted Elf. He has always wanted that. Even before my mother passed, though she was not too keen on it. She was not keen on children at all, so she only ever had me for my father. He raised me, not her. That was the arrangement. Her sister took me in temporarily while he was on the quest with Thorin to reclaim this mountain from Smaug."

"_Oh_, _Gimli_! That is _terrible_!" Legolas gasped softly, his blue eyes wide and shocked by his words. "I can not imagine.."

"It truly does not matter, _Taerin_. She was always a cold woman. My father loves me. My aunt loves me. _You _love me. Our future child will love me. That is all that matters to me."

"If you are sure, _Nin Fea_?"

"I am."

"Very well. Gimli?"

"Yes, Legolas?"

"I want to get married. We will invite your family. And Tauriel and her family."

"Of course," Gimli agreed, pleasure filling his gaze at the statement, his eyes gentle as he reached out to clasp his Elf's hands with his. "And your family?"

"..I do not believe that to be a wise choice. No, I will not invite my Kin, Gimli. It would do not but cause more problems between our people. It hurts me, it truly does. But I will not willingly bring more strife into our lives. I have had enough of war of any kind. I am weary of it, my _Melethril_. My lover. I want only to be with you for the rest of our days in peace and love."

* * *

**_Falling Apart_**

Thranduil, King of the Elven lands of Mirkwood, sat with his legs outstretched in front of himself on the soft, swan-feather mattress of his bed. He was reading a previously sealed letter from his son, Legolas. His personal servant has brought it to him as soon as it arrived at the palace.

At first he was angry as he read the letter's contents, but then he turned melancholy and sorrowful. His eyes were wet with unshed tears and his heart ached in his breast as long suppressed emotions resurfaced, old longings renewed deep within him.

His slender and beautiful body shuddered, the Elven King's ethereal form trembling visibly as he began to cry, the letter slipping from his fingers in a way that was heartbreaking. The fiercely proud Elf was grateful that he was alone with his grief. No one needed to see him this way. ..Falling apart.

He had fought so hard and for so long to deny his instincts, his heart, after being abandoned by the family of his betrothed. He has denied who he was on the inside, and what he needed. No longer. He could not deny it any longer. He would leave the ruling of the Woodland Elves in the capable hands of his cousin, who he knew would be a good King for his people.

He would go to Tauriel, to his son, and to Thorin. He would make things right, the way they always should have been.

**Elvish To English Translations:**

**Nin Fea: My Spirit**

**Nin Meleth: My Love**

**Ada: Father**

**Melethril: Lover**

**Dwarvish to English Translations: **

**Taerin: True And Deep Love  
**


	5. Chapter 5 The Letter

**Thank You for your review!:**

**YaoiGirl09**

**Author's Note: **

**First of all, new chapter! Yay! :)**

**Second of all, I'm sorry that it took this long. (sigh) I'm just useless during the winter season. I'm going to put on my profile that I hibernate, and that's why there are usually no updates that time of year. Lol. **

**Thirdly, I hope that you enjoy the update! And, please, let me know what you think of it? Kind, heartfelt reviews/advice make me very happy! Thank you! :) **

**P.S. Please answer a quick question for me in your reviews. Constructively, please: What is your opinion on the Smaug/Bilbo romantic pairing? And why is that your opinion? **

**Thanks so much! Until next time/update!:**

**~Sweet-Hearted SilverEars~**

**Chapter 5 The Letter **

**_Journey Through Moria Part 2_**

"Well," Gimli spoke after a heavy pause when the golden-haired Elf had finished with his declaration of intense love toward him. "It is clear to me that you are very passionate, Legolas. You are one who is not afraid to go after the things, or Dwarf, that he desires. And I would not be the honest Dwarf I have always been if I told you that I had not noticed your beauty. But, more important then beauty is your innate kindness and inner strength. I would be honored to be yours."

Legolas smiled in the darkness surrounding them, his slender fingers tightening further where they still held onto Gimli's large hand. "As I would be honored to be yours. I have no previous attachments, as I have told you. But what of you, Gimli? There is no fiancé waiting for you? Surely the female Dwarves have taken notice of how handsome and strong you are? Perhaps the males as well, if any are of the persuasion for it?"

"No. No previous attachments," he answered the Elf in his low, gruff tones. "No fiancé. And I am sure Dwarves of both genders have noticed me. If not for my looks, then for other reasons equally abhorrent to me. But because of these same reasons, because my family is close to King Thorin, it is necessary for us to be cautious about who we associate with. And especially whom we allow into our lives in that intimate manner. We, father and I, despise politics. But it is not about us, or what we want. It is about protecting our friend, and our King, from negative influences, or those who would seek to do him and his family harm."

"Yes. Being Prince of Mirkwood, I understand these issues of political delicacy. Though I have no true taste for it, as you say. All my life, all I have ever wanted was someone who would love me. One who would know my heart, and give my innermost soul peace. I am blessed beyond all measure, and so grateful to have finally met you, Gimli. I know you are that person for me, the one that I have been aching for deep inside. I have known it since the first time my eyes beheld your image."

"I am most flattered, Legolas. I have never known one like you. Except perhaps for my father. Though the feelings you inspire in me are hardly similar."

Legolas laughed softly, the sound like ringing bells, pure and happy with his amusement at the thought. "I should hope not, for the love I feel for you is not fatherly in any way, despite our age difference. Though it did take me many years to learn and realize that there was nothing wrong with the way that I feel for you. That there was nothing wrong with me."

"Of course there is nothing wrong with you for loving me, Legolas. Just as there is nothing wrong with me for loving you. There are likely those who will think so, but that is not our worry. It is their's. We must do what is right in our hearts. Not what others think to be right."

"Yes. You are right, Gimli. I hope that this darkness ends soon. But whether it is hours or days, your hand in mine, your heart for my heart, has lifted the suffocating fear I felt. Thank you."

"I am honored to have relieved your suffering, my beautiful one. I pray that I may always be able to do so for you."

"And I for you, my handsome Dwarf."

* * *

_**Wedding Plans**_

Legolas and Gimli began making their wedding preparations the next day. Though really it was mostly Legolas explaining what he wanted and Gimli agreeing to the things that his lover desired.

"I wish only for a small and intimate wedding ceremony, Gimli, my _Meleth_. Underneath a large white silk tent, set up in the field or small light blue flowers in the outer reaches."

"Of course, my beautiful one. This is our day, _Taerin_. I want everything to be as you desire it to. It is enough of an honor to stand by your side and become your husband."

"In my heart you already are my husband," Legolas stated firmly, reaching out to take hold of his Dwarf's big hands with his slender fingers. "For Elves it is when the hearts are joined together during the physical mating that matters. That is why no Elf would ever give himself or herself that way lightly, for it is a meeting and binding of souls held in trust for our Heart Mates. Since we are only given one Heart Mate, it is very important that we find them. And so we are given the ability to know them on first sight. Though you were yet a boy when I first laid eyes on the small painting of you Gloin carried, I knew it was you. It was because of this, because of _you_, that I chose to follow Tauriel and leave my home that day. I knew if I was to become a worthy mate to you, I, too, had to begin to mature and grow as you would. Because we are long-lived, Elves are kept as innocent children far a longer time. Perhaps too long. But I used well that one hundred and eleven years to hone my mind and body, becoming skilled in many things to impress you."

Gimli was suddenly grinning widely, and he gently caressed the soft skin on the back of Legolas's hand with his rough, callused thumb. "So you _are_ the Woodland Elf who threatened to kill Thorin and insulted my mother and me. Father told me about that. He told me about everything that happened during the quest to reclaim this mountain. My childhood was filled with many wonderous tales."

"Indeed? I.. had hoped you were not aware of that.." he said softly, meeting Gimli's amused gaze as he visibly relaxed into the comforting touch of his lover. "I would never have killed any of the Dwarves, my darling. Even then I was fascinated with Dwarves. And, after what you told me of your mother, I will not apologize for what I said about her. But for what I said about you, I am deeply sorry. To be honest, _Nin Fea_, I can not recall what I even said to Gloin that day. I was so in shock from seeing your painting, you see."

"Yes, I do see, Legolas. Think no more on it, Taerin. Who shall receive invitations to our wedding ceremony?'

"Ada, of course," he replied, visibly relieved at the subject change. "Your family. Thorin and Fili. Kili, Tauriel and their children. Aragorn and Arwen. Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin."

"_Hmmm_…" Gimli hummed in his deep voice. "When you said small and intimate you meant it. But that is fine. I would honestly prefer that as well, my Elf."

"I am glad for that, my Dwarf. Though, if Thorin approves, I was thinking we might have dancing afterwards. Anyone who wished to could attend that. Does the palace have a ballroom?"

"Aye, it does, before the throne of Thorin. The floor is pure gold. Made so by a failed trap set for Smaug. I see no reason why he would not agree to it. He sent word to Ada that he wishes to come to dinner tomorrow. Of course he accepted. We can make the request of him together then."

"Yes. That sounds good," Legolas replied with a smile and shining blue eyes. "Now that that is settled, I would like to go out to the market to look for wedding clothes for us to wear. And rings. Though they must be very special, since we will be wearing them a very long time, _Nin Fea_."

"Sounds good, my love," Gimli agreed. He then linked their arms together where they were still holding hands as they headed out of their caves, Gloin joining them along the way. "Marketing is also a good way to spend time with each other."

"Yes, it is," Legolas said, inclining his head before moving closer to his Dwarf mate to whisper in a low, seductive voice in his ear. "And tonight, I will make love to you."

Gimli shuddered hard in response to his Elven lover's words, though from his expression the effect of his tone and statement was very positive, and so Legolas just smiled.

* * *

**_Ancient, Hidden Mysteries_ **

Thorin, King Under the Mountain, was sitting in his favorite comfy dark blue armchair in his private suite of caves when his messenger boy entered carrying a sealed envelope. He held out his hand for the letter, nodding to the boy when he placed it in Thorin's large palm. "Thank you, Flori."

"You are welcome, my King."

"Tell me, is Ori well?"

"Yes, thank you. Father's health improves daily. We are confident he will make a full recovery from the accident. When he is well enough he will request an audience with you, but it is unlikely that he will go back to work in the mines. He is talking of finally retiring. I guess we will see when the time comes for him to make his decision."

"Yes, we will," Thorin agreed, watching as Flori bowed to him and left his study before he then turned his attention to the letter. His name was written neatly on the outside. He opened it and began to read.

"_Thorin, King Under the Mountain,_

_I am sure_ _you are aware by now about my son, Legolas, and Gimli's relationship. _

_I am not writing to you because of this, though I do hope they are well and happy._

_I shall see for myself soon enough, for I am leaving to journey to your Kingdom as soon as I complete this missive. I do so in part to speak with my son and his Dwarven Mate, as well as Tauriel and hers. It is of vital importance that I clear up some things about my past with my son._

_My main reason for these actions, however, is to speak with you, Thorin. Recent events involving Legolas have convinced me that things can not continue as they have been. You deserve the truth. Whether telling you this truth shall lead to the outcome I desire, I can do not but hope. _

_I write to you as Thranduil_

_No longer Elven King of Mirkwood"_

Thorin set aside the letter with a frown after he finished reading and resealed it, though his eyes did not leave the envelope where it now sat on his small white and grey marble square side table.

When he finally stood to retire to his bedchambers for the night the letter went with him, though he was no closer to understanding it's (likely deliberate) cryptic contents.

* * *

**_Market Shopping Complete_**

Legolas swept into Gloin's home with a wide smile on his face and excited blue eyes. His braceleted arms were full of shopping bags from the market and he set them down carefully on the couch. He laughed before turning to look at the two Dwarves that were his family as they entered the living room behind him.

"At this rate I shall need to get a job in order to support my shopping addiction. But I have purchased everything I can for the wedding. The clothing and tent I will have to sew. Tauriel can assist me with the tent, but it is tradition that the bride creates the wedding garments herself. I am, of course, not a true female. I have chosen to mostly occupy the feminine role in our relationship, however. Therefore it would be wrong to allow her to assist me with them."

"_Hmm_.." Gimli hummed, smiling up at his taller mate. "An interesting tradition, my beautiful _Nar_. My beautiful sunrise. As for a job, I heard that one of the Dwarves who cares for the field of flowers in the outer reaches recently retired. Thorin will be searching for a replacement. If you think it would be a good fit for you then you might ask Thorin about it tomorrow night at dinner."

"_What_?!" Legolas gasped, his blue eyes widening as a smile curved his lips as well. "I have always felt a strong connection with nature. That would be perfect, I believe. I will definitely ask Thorin about it." Legolas stepped closer to Gimli then, slipping his arms around his Dwarf. He went down on his knees to lay his head on Gimli's shoulder as well. "You take such good care of me, _Nin Fea_. I am _so blessed_ to have you in my life, Gimli. I _love_ you _so much_! More then anything in this world."

Gimli's cheeks blushed red at his lover's statement as Gloin watched them with obvious amusement, but he returned the embrace with his whole being. "As I _love_ and am _blessed_ by you, Legolas. You are the only one for me."

"And you for me, Gimli."

* * *

_**Making Love**_

Legolas smiled down at Gimli later that night. The Dwarf, _his Dwarf_, was spread out beneath him in their bed, naked and beautifully hairy, his eyes shut tight and visibly quivering as Legolas prepared him with oil for their lovemaking. Gimli shuddered and groaned, his wide, thickly muscled hips writhing on the mattress in response to Legolas's fingers moving inside him to gently stretch him open.

"_Taerin_!" Gimli gasped, sucking in air on a sharp breath as his eyes flew open when Legolas's fingers found his most sensitive place. "_Unghhhh_! Do not stop, Legolas. _Please_, _more_, _my Elf_! I need _more_ of _you_ in _me_!"

"Anything for you, Nin Fea," Legolas leaned down to whisper erotically in Gimli's right ear. "Are you ready for me?"

"_Always_," Gimli groaned once again, his big hands moving up from where they clutched the sheets, fingers curling around Legolas's slender hips when he moved up and into position above him. "_Please_! _I need you_!"

Legolas shuddered in reaction to his lover's plea, lowering his head down quickly to claim Gimli's lips with a hard kiss. When the kiss was reluctantly ended so that they could breathe their cheeks were flushed and their eyes hazy with passion as they stared at each other while panting softly.

"_I love you so much_, _Gimli_!" Legolas whispered, his voice hoarse with his intense feelings and desire for _this_ Dwarf. "_Nin Fea_.."

The Elf's petal-soft and sweet lips were abruptly pressed to the right side of Gimli's neck, his mouth sucking on his neck hungrily as he positioned himself at Gimli's ready and willing entrance and began to push inside. Gimli groaned out his pleasure as he and his mate were united once more, visibly shaking as Legolas's still sucking mouth moved down to his collarbone, revealing a small purple mark that he had left behind on the column of his thick neck. From Gimli's collarbone he moved his lips to his dark, hair-encircled nipples, beginning to take turns suckling both stiff peaks of flesh, clearly driving Gimli the good kind of crazy as he then began to thrust his slender hips to go deeper within him.

"_Ahh_!" Legolas cried out softly. His long golden hair flowed loose and unbound over his bare shoulders as he threw his head back, his face even more beautiful with his pleasure as he began to slowly thrust in and out of his mate. "_Gimli_, _Aglar_, _Gimli_! _I love you_!"

"_I love you_, _too_, _Legolas_!" Gimli groaned with a full body shudder, his fingers tightening their hold on Legolas's hips unconsciously. "_Harder_, _please_! _Take me harder_, _my Taerin_!"

Legolas hissed sharply, his blue eyes suddenly burning with his powerful emotions. His face turned feral as he abruptly pulled out of Gimli, his right hand gripping his Dwarf's right shoulder to guide him to turn over onto his stomach. Then he was pushing back inside him hard and fast, his thrusts strong and animalistic while he urged Gimli up onto his hands and knees so that he could wrap both his arms around the Dwarf's strongly muscled torso. In fact, he was concerned that he might be hurting him with his roughness when Gimli began grunting in his low tones, but he was proved wrong quickly enough.

"_Unghhhh_! _Legolas_!" he groaned in clear agonized pleasure. "_Do not stop_, _please_!"

"_Never_, _Nin Fea,_ _never_!"

Legolas wished their lovemaking could have lasted forever, but even for an Elf that was not possible. He was grateful that he managed to last ten minutes. They came together, both of them panting and shaking as Legolas withdrew from Gimli reluctantly. This allowed his pale skinned, sweat dampened form to fall onto his left side so that he was sheltered between his Dwarf and the back wall of their sleeping cave.

Gimli rolled on his right side to face his beautiful, still trembling Elf, his big hands shaking as he moved them to twine his fingers with Legolas's gently. "Thank you, my Taerin," he said, staring into his shining eyes of sapphire with a clear deep and vast affectionate love.

"You are welcome, Nin Fea," he replied with a tired but contented smile, tightening his hold on his Dwarf's fingers. "When you next need me like this, tell me so. Please. If you do not tell me, then I can not know."

"I will, yes," Gimli agreed, smiling and meeting him halfway when Legolas leaned in closer still to tenderly kiss his lips for a brief moment. "I promise."

"Good. Now let me clean you up, my Dwarven love."

"Not yet, please," Gimli objected, gently preventing him from leaving their bed to go and retrieve a damp cloth. "Leave it a while, Legolas. I can still feel you inside me, my beautiful Elf. Please allow me to bask in the pleasure that you have given me. That you have given _us_."

Legolas _blushed_, his eyes going soft and his fresh cream cheeks and the tips of his ear pinkening with his pleasure at his lover's unexpected request, nodding in acquiescence. He then kissed Gimli again, his forehead, then his lips, before relaxing obediently back into their bed. He released Gimli's hands in order to slip his arms around his Dwarf's waist and lay his golden head in the center of Gimli's broad, hairy chest with a sigh of contentment.

"I love you, Gimli," he said simply, though the ramifications of his declaration were far from simple. They meant the world, to both of them. "I _always_ have. And I _always_ will."

"As will I love you, Legolas. _Always_."

**Elvish To English Translations:**

**Meleth: Love**

**Nin Fea: My Spirit**

**Ada: Father**

**Aglar: Glorious**

**Dwarvish To English Translations:**

**Taerin: True And Deep Love**

**Nar: Sunrise **


End file.
